


Dear Hawk

by mynameisnemo



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Korea, brief appearance of OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnemo/pseuds/mynameisnemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>”Truly great friends are hard to find, difficult to leave, and impossible to forget.” - G. Randolf</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Hawk

“Dear Hawk,  
California is beautiful right now, sunny and warm.  
Mercy gave me a month before I need to start working. The surgeon I’m replacing will retire then and a spot opens up.  
I’m spending lots of time at the beach with Peg and Erin. I’ve decided to pick up surfing again, it’s not going well so far but it’s fun.  
Erin is so big now, walking and talking. I had to shave my mustache because she kept yanking on it.  
Laugh it up, I know you want to.  
You should come visit. We have a guestroom and Peg would love to meet you.  
Talk to you soon,  
B.J.”

~.~

“Dear Hawk,  
The pictures were taken by Peg, she wants you to excuse her lack of expertise.  
The first one is Erin. I hardly recognise her and I’ve seen her everyday for the past six months. She’s growing so fast but I am so glad to see it happen.  
We went up to camp in the Redwoods a few weeks ago. She loved the trees. My dad used to take me to a cabin up there when I was just a little older than her.  
I told Peg about that nurse, you remember, Carrie? And about Aggie. I know you told me not to but I keep thinking about it because I don’t want to hide things from her. So I told her. She stayed a couple days with her mom and asked me to take Erin camping. When I got home she told me that sometimes things happen in extreme circumstances and you just have to deal and move on. Since then we’re doing great.  
Anyway, I hope winter isn’t too cold for you up in Maine, but if it is you’re welcome here in California anytime. We have a guestroom that’s your’s anytime you want.  
Hope to hear from you soon,  
B.J.”

~.~

“Hawk,  
I talked to Sidney a few days ago. He said you joined your dad’s practice in Maine? I hope it’s going well.  
Sidney said you’ve had some trouble adjusting to civilian life. I guess that’s to be expected though.  
 ~~Peg and Erin~~  
Last week we  
I had a  
I started sleeping on the couch a couple of weeks ago. Peg and I are doing fine during the day but I started having this nightmares and  
Peg and I are good but I keep thinking I’m hearing choppers at night and sometimes I wake up thinking there’s artillery. I hit her accidentally, not even a punch, I was just trying to get to the O.R. because there was thunder but I thought it was shelling. She’s fine, not even very upset. She keeps trying to convince me to come back to bed but I think I’ll stick it out on the couch a few more nights. It’s more comfortable than my cot in the Swamp by a damn sight!  
I’m going to mail this now. I probably shouldn’t. I want to send it now, while I’ve had a few too many martinis because  
I miss you, Hawk. I knew I would but I hoped goodbye would be enough. It wasn’t.  
I would love to hear from you.  
Your friend always,  
B.J.”

~.~

“Dear Hawkeye,  
It’s been awhile since I wrote. I’m sorry.  
At first I was a little embarrassed about a letter I thought I sent you while I was drunk. Then I ~~was~~ am angry because you haven’t replied to a single letter I’ve written.  
I’m still angry but it was your birthday today and I wanted to write you. To tell you happy birthday.  
Do you remember that birthday party I tried to throw you in Korea? I wish you’d let me. We never celebrated enough good things while we were there.  
Speaking of getting older, Erin just came up to my desk and asked me to wish you a happy birthday. She’s four now, and she’s never met you, but she still wants you to know that birthdays are the best.  
Here anytime you need me,  
B.J.”

~.~

“Dear Mr. Hawkeye,  
My name is Erin Hunnicut.  
You’ve never met me but you know my dad, Dr. B.J. Hunnicut.  
I turned ten yesterday, Mr. Hawkeye. My daddy bought me a Polaroid camera because it was the only thing I have wanted since I was eight. He told me this funny store from when he was in Korea about you and him and Mr. Max and Mr. Charles.  
Did Mr. Charles really take a picture in a jacket and his underpants? It seems so silly.  
Enclosed you will find some pictures. I wanted to tell you that my daddy has a moustache again. He says you would laugh at that. I don’t like it but my mommy does.  
I like photos a lot. The photo of the beach is to show you where I spend a lot of my time. Daddy taught me to surf. He’s not very good but I can stand up in the water now.  
Daddy has this photo album from Korea that I like to look at. It’s hard to remember when he was gone, I was just a baby then, but when he came back he talked lots about you. He never talks about that time that he was gone now but when he gave me the camera he said he never took many pictures when he was away because you were a better photographer than him.  
When I grow up I want to travel all over and take photographs. Maybe I’ll even get them put in a magazine like the National Geographic!  
The last picture is my mommy and daddy and me. Mr. O’Reilly took it when we had our last get together this summer. Daddy doesn’t know I’m sending it to you but I know he thinks about you a lot. I wanted you to have a good idea of who was thinking of you.  
Mr. Hawkeye, I am running out of paper so I will finish this here. I want to meet you because all of my daddy’s best stories have your name in them.  
Someday soon,  
Erin Hunnicut”

~.~

“Dear B.J., et al  
I know it’s been a long time but I was thinking of taking the missus and offspring on a vacation this summer and it seems like San Francisco might be a nice place.  
Ellie would love to get to know you, she wants me to tell you that I’ve told her a lot about you.  
She’s expecting again, if it’s a boy we’re naming it John, if it’s a girl we’ve decided on Beatrice Joy after our mothers but I’m planning on calling her B.J.  
Maggie has already put up her best marble against Danny that it will be a boy. Even though she’s only five I backed her bet for a little sister.  
 ~~I hope we can~~  
We would love  
I just called and made reservations at the Hilton for the first week of June. I hope ~~we~~ I haven’t left it too late. I would like to see you again and meet Peg and Erin after hearing about them for so long.  
Belatedly,  
Hawkeye”

~.~

“Dear Hawkeye,  
Don’t be a fool. We have a guestroom for you and Ellie and the baby. Maggie and Danny can stay in Erin’s room.  
Peg is expecting again too. We’re planning on the names Benjamin or Jamina.  
See you soon,  
B.J.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to Wetsuit by The Vaccines.


End file.
